


Approval

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [38]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick just wants to be loved by Slade's kids, Gen, but you only hear about it, the actual underlying ship is Sladin, witchy Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: More than anything, Dick wants Slade's kids to know that he only wants what's best for their father- and he wants their approval of his efforts.





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Another WIP I found in my Google docs, and decided to use it as practice last night after staying up too late to finish the book I was reading.
> 
> I really do love Dick interacting with Slade's kids, from the new point of view as Slade's boyfriend.
> 
> Also, the theme was "lost and found" which... was sort of lost and never really found in the work.

“Just a couple more steps,” Dick said, his fingers curled around Rose’s eyes. He was pushed close behind her, guiding her slow steps.

 

“Grayson this is ridiculous,” she said, her brows furrowing. “I’m not a  _ kid _ .”

 

“I know, but trust me, it’s better like this.” He stepped, and Rose paused as well. Very carefully Dick pulled his hands free, and Rose blinked, opened her good eye. Unfolding in front of her was the Batcave, in all its glory, huge and engulfing, glimmering with various lights from all the equipment. She stood for a moment, before he mouth fell slightly open, her head turning as she tried to take it all in. “See what I mean?” Dick asked, “It’s better when it all hits you straight on.”

 

Rose nodded slowly, before she pulled away, heading for the main computer. It was quiet, the screen black, but she still rubbed her hand along the back of the computer chair, before she was pulling it out, flopping down into it. “Tell me how spot on I am,” she said, before she cleared her throat, and in a mocking attempt at a deep voice, barked out, “Robin! Don’t touch that! Get away from the Batmobile!”

 

Dick snorted, walking over and resting his arms on the back of the chair. “Pretty damn close,” he said, before he added in a poor attempt at Bruce’s voice, “Tell me  _ every _ way tonight could have gone better and why you didn’t make those decisions.”

 

Rose frowned at that, tipping her head back to glance up at Dick. “Sometimes it sounds like our dads are similar,” she pointed out, and Dick sighed.

 

“... He’s better now,” Dick offered, softly. “If he wasn’t, you wouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t give him that chance.  _ I _ wouldn’t be here.”

 

Rose nodded, glanced away for a moment. Then the chair moved, and Dick was forced to step back as she stood up. “Show me what you’ve got for training,” she said, turning to study the cave again. “I could go for a shot at kicking your perfect ass, Grayson.”

 

Dick grinned. “You can  _ try _ .”

 

*

 

Dick tapped his fingers on the diner’s table, trying to not stare out the window at the street. His phone was sitting on the table next to his cup of barely touched coffee, but fidgeting with it could only get him into trouble. He’d end up texting and wondering  _ why _ he was late-

 

Dick’s thoughts cut off when the small diner’s door opened and Joey walked in, brushing bits of snow from his hair. It had been flurrying lightly on and off all morning. He glanced around, and when he saw Dick he smiled and walked over.

 

A single handed wave, and Joey was sitting down, unzipping his jacket and shrugging it off.

 

“Hey, I’m glad you came,” Dick said, before the waitress appeared, smiling at them both.

 

“What can I get you sweetie?”

 

Joey signed fluidly, and Dick smiled, translating for him,

 

“He’ll have a coffee but can you make it half hot chocolate?” The waitress smiled, not even bothering to scribble it down- there didn’t seem many orders to remember at this time of the day- a headed back towards the kitchen. Joey signed his thanks to Dick, who only nodded.

 

_ What did you want to talk about? _ Dick had to follow Joey’s hand movements intently. He felt he had gotten a little rusty, having not spent much time with the man who was once a fairly close friend, as of late.

 

“I guess I just… want to talk.” Dick brushed at his hair nervously, his hands needing to move. “I haven’t really… you know, seen you much since everything started with Slade and…” Dick trailed off, silencing himself as the waitress reappeared. She set Joey’s drink down gently and left them to themselves, as neither had really looked at the menus on the table.

 

Joey’s hands wrapped around the mug, soaking up the heat. And showing that he was ready to listen. Dick took a breath, before continuing.

 

“I just… I feel sort of bad, that you and I drifted and just… never talked about it. I’m your friend, and now I’m shacking up with your dad.” Dick picked up his own coffee mug, the heat still radiating through the white porcelain. “I mean, I’d be uncomfortable if you were sleeping with  _ Bruce _ .”

 

Joey nearly spit out his drink, shaking his head in silent laughter. He set the drink down, his hands moving so fast Dick nearly missed what he was saying.

 

_ Your dad only stands a chance if the cowl and cape stay on _ .

 

Dick grimaced. “Ugh, alright. Noted.” He shook head though. “But really, listen. I don’t want us to be uncomfortable around each other. I still want to be friends. I just…” he sighed. “I love Slade.”

 

Joey pursed his lips, before he reached out. One of Dick’s hands lay on the table, and he covered it with his own, giving it a little squeeze. He held it for a moment, before pulling back, to sign out,  _ I’m glad you do. Someone has to _ .

 

Dick chuckled, “You’re not wrong there.”

 

_ You’re good for him. You’ll keep him straight _ .

 

Dick arched a brow. “Joey… not sure straight is the word.” Joey simply reached out and smacked Dick’s arm, before picking his mug backup and sipping. Dick mimicked, wincing as the bitter coffee filled his mouth. He set the mug down, pushing it away and grabbing one of the menus. “I don’t come here for the coffee. Force of habit from enough breakfasts with Tim. But let me tell you, the waffles here are  _ killer _ .”

 

Joey only smiled at that.

 

*

 

Dick rubbed the towel over his head, trying to dry his hair. The apartment was eerily quiet around him, empty except for his presence. Slade was out for the evening, and it left Dick with a rare few moments of silence.

 

He tossed the towel onto their bed, heading across the room. He looked out the window, watching the snow that had been steadily picking up over the evening. He was comfortable in his tshirt and boxer briefs, but mainly because he had a horrible habit of keeping the heat cranked up inhumanly high.

 

He settled himself down on the floor below the window, cross legged. Beneath it was his altar, an old wooden cabinet. The smelled of age and dust and sage, and when it pulled one door open it creaked pleasantly. Smiling to himself, he pulled out his lighter and a fresh candle. He lit it, before settling it atop his altar. He picked through the various crystals he had laying out, putting some back, replacing them with others.

 

When he was content, he lit a stick of incense, and closed his eyes, listening to the still air around him.

 

“I wish I could explain this in person,” he said, his voice seeming to bounce around the walls of the room. “But then I think life would have turned out differently. I just want you to know…” Dick paused, rolling words over in his head. “To know that I love your dad. And I want him to be the best man he can be. And I think you’d understand. I think you’d get that, if you’d been given the chance.”

 

Maybe not in the moment of his death, but Dick believed Grant could have one day seen Slade’s potential. Rose and Joey did. He couldn’t bring himself to doubt the absent Wilson child.

 

“Anyway. It didn’t seem fair of me to talk with Rose and Joey and just ignore you.” Dick rubbed his hands along his bare thighs. “To explain myself. And I know I’m not giving you much, but it’s better than silence.” Another breath. “Your dad’s always going to wish you were here. And so am I. I’d like to know that this is okay… that you… you know… approve.”

 

There was a stretch of silence, before Dick heard the sound of something rolling. A moment later a small weight dropped onto his leg, managed to land there and not roll off. He opened his eyes, glanced down at the crystal resting there. He picked it up, and it felt strangely warm.

 

A smile crept over Dick’s face. He rolled the crystal between his fingers, felt the sharp, hard edges. He tipped his face up, looking at the way the candle flickered shadows over the ceiling.

 

He’d take it. He’d take the little gesture. It was the last piece he needed the last acceptance that he had  _ approval _ from the three people that, no matter what they did and where they were, were stitched into the very fiber of Slade’s being.

 

His kids approved. His kids could  _ handle _ that Dick was with him. His kids weren’t going to push him away- and while it might take getting used to, at least they were open minded.

 

It was all Dick could ask for. It was all he wanted. He had the time to give them, to prove just how deeply he loved Slade, and how badly he only wanted the best for him.


End file.
